Father's Day Celebrations
by Pikatwig
Summary: Lucina, Cynthia, Owain, Inigo, and Morgan all work on gifts for their fathers on Father's Day. Only issue is that they need to come up with good ideas. (Late Father's Day story)


Happy (late) Father's Day. I honestly just kind of randomly thought up the premise for this story a few days ago, so… not much to say there. So, for those of you who read Kamen Rider Hero, the couples featured in that story for the world of Awakening will be mighty familiar to you guys. However, for sake of keeping the story from being too long, the cast will be a bit small.

As for why this is a Smash/Fire Emblem crossover… you'll see as we go along.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. All other properties featured belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Robin, Olivia, Inigo, and Morgan all sat in a carriage as it headed towards the Ylissean capital. The small family simply kept quiet as the horses guided the carriage forward, but the silence was soon broken.

"Ugh… I'm so bored…" Morgan complained.

"Morgan, dear, we're almost there," Olivia told her calmly.

"This ride has taken forever…"

"Morgan, patience is a virtue," Inigo commented.

"It's a boring one…" Morgan retorted.

"Dear…" Olivia said, turning to Robin.

"Morgan, please behave yourself…" Robin stated, not even looking up from his book.

Morgan just exhaled before she leaned into her seat with a bored look on her face. She then looked out a window and smiled as she saw that they were in the capital city. The carriage soon reached the castle after it continued forward a little bit longer.

* * *

The family soon entered the castle, but saw that Chrom and his family weren't waiting in the main room.

"Huh… wonder where they are…" Robin muttered.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad?" Morgan rapidly said

"Yes?"

"Can I go look for Lucina? I wanna play with her and Cynthia."

"I… don't know if I would feel okay with you going off by yourself…" Robin responded.

"Why would I?"

"Chrom is expecting me and Olivia to talk to him about something"

"Dad, I can go with her, you know…" Inigo quickly commented.

"I don't know about that… remember what happened last time we left you two alone?" Robin reminded.

"I'm way more responsible than that now, I promise!" Inigo declared.

Robin then looked over to Olivia, who simply nodded, "...alright. But if something is broken, then I'm not paying for it."

"Got it," Inigo nodded.

Morgan then quickly ran off and Inigo soon followed after his younger sister. Robin just exhaled in response before he saw Frederick walk over to them.

* * *

"Will you wait up?!" Inigo asked his sister.

"Gotta catch me!" Morgan gleefully responded.

The pair of siblings continued forward for a bit before they arrived at a rather spacious room. Morgan skidded to a stop, looked around, and then she noticed Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain were all sitting at a table with something between them.

"What are the-?" Inigo began to ask before Morgan gave him a motion to be quiet, "Huh?"

The younger girl then slowly approached the trio as they continued their conversation.

"Alright, that idea's out," Lucina commented as she scratched out something in a book she was writing in, "Anything else to suggest?"

"How about we try doing something with flowers?" Cynthia suggested.

"Dad told you no more flowers," Lucina reminded.

"How about we write something about how amazing our families are and put on a show to tell them!" Owain suggested.

"...no," Lucina stated bluntly.

"You're no fun," Owain sighed.

"You do realize we don't have the time to do that, right?"

Owain only sighed in response to Lucina's statement.

"How about we try tossing some cloth into the air to celebrate their amazingness and follow it up by having pegasi fly through the air?" Cynthia suggested.

Lucina just exhaled after hearing that, "I swear… if you two weren't cousins, then I'd imagine you two would go out given how bombastic you are…"

The two cousins simply blinked in response to what Lucina told them before they meekly scooted away from each-other. Morgan then slowly rose up behind them, softly giggled, and got right behind Lucina so the trio wouldn't see her.

"Alright, getting back on tra-" Lucina began to say.

"HI GUYS!" Morgan shouted.

All three gasped in fear as they all turned to face the younger girl.

"Morgan…" Inigo sighed as he walked over.

"What did we tell you about doing that?!" Lucina snapped.

"I dunno," Morgan responded.

"Sorry about that…" Inigo stated when he arrived by the group.

Lucina simply stared at the two for a moment before clearing her throat and standing up, "Inigo, Morgan, welcome. I would say it's nice to see you, but… well…"

"Whatcha up to?" Morgan quickly asked.

"We're trying to get something ready for Father's Day," Cynthia informed.

Both Inigo and Morgan paled a bit in response to hearing that.

"You two not have anything ready yet either?" Owain asked.

"Pretty much…" Inigo sighed.

Lucina looked towards them for a moment before she motioned for them to sit down with the rest of them to come up with ideas. Inigo simply smiled in response as he accepted the offer, but Morgan ended up sitting in a different chair from the rest of them with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Sometimes, I worry what goes through her mind…" Lucina whispered.

"I do too…"

* * *

A few days had passed and the collective group was still unable to think of anything. Lucina had her face buried into her idea book after another idea that couldn't work was suggested to her.

"What are we going to do?!" Lucina nearly shouted.

"I'm honestly out of ideas…" Cynthia admitted to her sister.

Morgan, meanwhile, was working on something in her idea book with Inigo watching from next to her. The younger girl simply had a relaxed smile on her face as she continued working on what she was sketching.

"You have any ideas, Morgan?" Lucina inquired.

"I already have something for my dad," Morgan said with a beaming smile.

"...I'm at a total loss at what to do. Can you give me any kind of ideas?"

"Why not invite him to that big sporting event you and my dad go to?"

Lucina only stared at the younger girl for a little while before simply bonking her head against the table in frustration.

"Did that not occur to you either?" Cynthia questioned.

"Not until she said it…" Lucina exhaled.

"Did you think of anything, Owain?" Inigo couldn't help but ask.

"I just did and will now be heading out to make sure it'll work. See you all later!" Owain said before he headed off.

"I need to head off as well. See if I can actually convince the Hands to accept my dad this time…"

* * *

Father's Day was upon the group the next day. The kids each went over to where their parents were at the moment to get their plan into action.

* * *

"Good day, mother, father," Owain greeted Lissa and Frederick, "And Happy Father's Day."

"Ah, thank you," Frederick smiled.

"Father, I wish for you to simply enjoy the day however you please. I shall handle your jobs of upkeeping the weapons and keeping an eye on Chrom," Owain declared.

"No, that will not be necessary," Frederick informed.

"Please, father, let me do this for you," Owain told him.

Frederick simply sighed before he motioned to allow Owain to do so. He then looked towards his wife and saw that she was giggling.

"He totally inherited some your famous Archibald stubbornness…" Lissa commented.

"...actually, now that you mention my last name, what would Owain's even be? My last name or your last name?"

Lissa was about to respond, but stopped herself to think about it, "...honestly… I don't know. Probably Lowell, but I'm not totally sure…"

* * *

Robin stood with his eyes closed as Inigo proceeded to hand him a gift.

"Happy Father's Day," Inigo stated, "You can look now."

Robin opened his eyes to see that in his hands was a light blue tome with a symbol of a snowflake on it.

"You didn't have an ice tome, so I thought you might appreciate it," Inigo explained.

"Wow… thank you," Robin responded with a smile, "Guess I can cancel my expedition to go search for one then."

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Morgan cheered as she handed her dad her present.

"...is it a tome?" Robin asked.

"Open it up!"

Robin sharply inhaled before he did so. He looked to see, on the very first page, was what looked to be a crayon-drawn image of him along with a label 'Daddy was born'.

"Turn the page!" Morgan told him.

He did so and saw the next image looked to be of Olivia with the label 'Mommy was born'. He continued flipping through the pages to see they all had various images with various labels. Robin couldn't help but snicker a little at the image depicting when he first met Chrom and Lissa with the label 'Daddy meets Uncle Chrom and Auntie Lissa'.

"This is cute…" Olivia commented.

"Yeah," Robin nodded as he turned to the next page to see the next image was of the Shepherds with a label 'Lots of things happened…'.

"That's… one way of putting it…" Olivia muttered. She then giggled a little at the next image, depicting when she and Robin first met, "Cute…"

"Yeah," Robin nodded as he continued, the next three pictures depicting his wedding to Olivia, Inigo being born, and then Morgan's birth. Following that, though, the remaining pages all lacked pictures, "Wait… the rest of the pages are blank. ...o~h. It must be so we can record new memories in them, right?"

"Sure," Morgan responded.

"This was really sweet. Thank you so much," Robin smiled as he hugged his two children.

* * *

Cynthia lightly tapped her foot against the ground as she waited for Lucina to show up with the present for their father. She gave a nervous look towards the door where their parents were waiting before she heard somebody hurrying.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Lucina shouted as she ran to Cynthia's side.

"How'd it go?" Cynthia asked.

"You'll see…" Lucina responded as she opened the door to their parents, "Father, please forgive us for making you wait. It took a bit longer to get your gift ready."

"It's fine," Chrom assured.

"So, from us to you, Happy Father's Day," Lucina said as she handed him an envelope.

Chrom simply gave a confused stare at it before he saw Cynthia motioning for him to turn it around. He complied with this request, turning the envelope around, and then proceeding to heavily gasp when he saw the seal.

"What is it?" Sumia asked before she similarly gasped.

"Did they actually… accept me?" Chrom asked in a quiet tone.

"The only stipulation they gave you is that you need to base your attack style on the Young Lion so you're not too similar to myself, the Hero King, or the Radiant Hero," Lucina informed, "Other than that… you're allowed to join the battle now."

Tears began to form in Chrom's eyes as he simply looked at the acceptance message.

"They also said you could bring a friend along. Family is allowed to come and go as they please, so long as they follow the rules, but you're allowed to bring any friend you want," Lucina added.

Chrom took a moment to wipe away the tears from his eyes before he looked over to somebody else that was in their throne room at the moment…

* * *

Within the Smash world, Marth and Caeda were in the midst of relaxing within Palutena's Temple. The wedded couple simply took in the scenery before they heard some other people walk over.

"Good day, Hero King," Lucina greeted.

"Ah. Hello Lucina," Marth smiled.

"So this is our descendant…" Caeda commented.

"One of a few…" Chrom informed as he walked over, "I was finally accepted."

"Oh, congratulations Chrom," Marth smiled as he and Caeda got up, "I look forward to seeing your skills in the battlefield."

"Before you leave… we wanted to introduce you to somebody from our world," Chrom stated.

Marth and Caeda simply nodded in response before Chrom and Lucina stepped away from their portal of entry to allow somebody else to walk over. The young woman who exited from the portal had a mostly pink outfit, along with red boots, but her green hair and green eyes were instantly recognizable to Marth and Caeda. All three gasped in amazement as they all realized who they were with.

"...Mar-Mar?" the green-haired woman asked.

"Yeah… it's me, Tiki…" Marth responded.

Tiki's eyes began to tear up as she looked over to who were her adoptive parents from a long time ago.

"I can't believe it…" Marth whispered, tears in his own eyes.

"You look so beautiful," Caeda added.

"...Mar-Mar… Caeda…" Tiki whispered as she took a step forward, "We're really reunited…"

The two simply nodded and gave her a motion to indicate permission for a hug.

"Mar-Mar! Caeda!" Tiki shouted as she ran over and hugged them both tightly, tears streaming from her eyes, "I really missed you two!"

Both simply returned the hug with the future version of their adoptive daughter. Marth then quickly gave a look that simply said 'thank you' to both Chrom and Lucina.

* * *

About an hour later, Lucina and Robin were in the midst of giving Chrom a tour of the facility. Both Chrom's family and Robin's family were tagging along for the tour, all simply amazed at the world around them.

"This is so beautiful…" Inigo commented.

"Yeah, it is," Cynthia added.

"And this is where…" Lucina began to speak before she saw somebody walking over, "Oh, Richter!"

"Hi Lucina," he greeted with a smile, "Wasn't expecting to see you here today."

Richter then walked over and kissed Lucina's forehead. He then looked to see Chrom fuming with anger before he quickly looked to Lucina, "...that your father?"

"Yep…"

"I should probably start running, right?"

Chrom then started to unsheathe his Falchion, rage evident through his entire being at the moment.

"Yes…" was all Lucina said in response.

Richter then quickly started to run and Chrom then gave chase.

"GET BACK HERE!" Chrom shouted at the top of his longues.

Lucaina simply sighed in response before she looked to see the collective families laughing at this display, "I had a feeling that Father might do this…"

"Hey, dad? Would you do that to anybody who wanted to date me?" Morgan innocently asked her father.

"We'll see, dear. We'll see…" Robin stated.

* * *

That last scene was the reason for the Smash stuff. I honestly wanted to have a silly ending involving Chrom's reaction to my shipping of Lucina and Richter, so that is how this ended up being a Smash crossover. ...and, also, the touching moment between Marth, Caeda, and the future Tiki. I honestly see that trio as a family and I even specifically used Marth to rescue Tiki's Spirit when I played through World of Light.

The two last names mentioned after Owain took his leave from his parents will require an explanation. Lowell is Marth's last name in the Fire Emblem OVA and I figured that, despite the may generations, it would still be around. Archibald, meanwhile, is derived from a character from Stella Glow. Said character honestly reminds me a lot of Frederick to the point where I honestly think he's almost like that world's version of Frederick. I decided to make it his last name because of those similarities. Not totally sure what Owain's last name would actually be in this instance, I did try to look up how last names would work if royalty wed non-royalty, but I didn't end up with any answers.

My favorite part is honestly the reunion between the future Tiki and her adoptive parents. I honestly just thought of doing it because of Tiki being in Smash Ultimate and, thus, reuniting her with Marth. Just… a very sweet moment in my mind.

Also, quick apologies for this being late. I honestly got busy with other things, but thems the break. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this regardless of the lateness.

Just Live More.


End file.
